Haitoku Wonderland
Haitoku Wonderland is a character song for the Viscount of Druitt. It is sung by Tatsuhisa Suzuki. Lyrics Kanji= 社交期の終わり間際　夢も終わる 静寂の心に　１羽の駒鳥止まる ｗｋｔｋる　滾る　漲ってく私を ふしだらな３拍子の　誘う小悪魔ワルツ Shh息を殺しSo森の奥まで Ahユラメキラメク 其処はエデン Uhピカる唇　Ohプニる二の腕 すべすべ鎖骨　甘い君はドルチェ? 逝こう　駒鳥の空へ ５千の敵兵　行手を遮ろうとも Lovin\' You 君を離さない 背骨の後ろの裏まで抱きしめたい!! 社交期が　私の中だけ始まる 心の止まり木に　１羽の駒鳥降りる 湧き上がる　飛ばす　噴火してく私の 開く前の蕾の　ボジョレー・ヌーヴォーワイン Sleep瞳を閉じSweet我を忘れて Poseヨロメキラメク　此処はワンダーランド Love桃のヒラヒラ　Rose咲いたコサージュ つるつるシルク　実は君の素肌 逝こう　駒鳥の国へ 二人で逃避行　ゴールは花咲くチャペル Robin You 私も駒鳥 世界の果てまで果てるまでついばみたい!! Shh息を殺しSo森の奥まで Ahユラメキラメク 其処はエデン Uhピカる唇　Ohプニる二の腕 すべすべ鎖骨　甘い君はドルチェ?　パルフェ!? 逝こう　駒鳥の空へ ５万の敵兵　行手を遮ろうとも Lovin\' You 君を離さない 背骨の後ろの中まで抱きしめたい!! |-| Romaji= Shakouki no owari magiwa Yume mo owaru Seijaku no kokoro ni Ichiwa no komadori tomaru Wakutekaru Tagiru Minagitteku watashi wo Fushidara na sanbyoushi no Sasou koakuma WALTZ Shh iki wo koroshite So mori no oku made Ah yuramekirameku soko wa Eden Uh pikaru kuchibiru Oh puniru ninoude Sube-sube sakotsu Amai kimi wa DOLCE? Ikou komadori no sora e Gosen no tekihei Yukute wo saegirou to mo Lovin' You kimi wo hanasanai Sebone no ushiro no ura made dakishimetai!! Shakouki ga Watashi no naka dake hajimaru Kokoro no tomarigi ni Ichiwa no komadori oriru Wakiagaru Tobasu Funka shiteku watashi no Hiraku mae no tsubomi no BEAUJOLAIS NOUVEAU WINE Sleep hitomi wo tojite Sweet ware wo wasurete Pose yoromekirameku koko wa WONDERLAND Love momo no hira-hira Rose saita CORSAGE Tsuru-tsuru SILK Jitsu wa kimi no suhada Ikou komadori no kuni e Futari de touhikou GOAL wa hanasaku CHAPEL Robin' You watashi mo komadori Sekai no hate made hateru made tsuibamitai!! Shh iki wo koroshite So mori no oku made Ah yuramekirameku soko wa Eden Uh pikaru kuchibiru Oh puniru ninoude Sube-sube sakotsu Amai kimi wa DOLCE? PARFAIT!? Ikou komadori no sora e Goman no tekihei Yukute wo saegirou to mo Lovin' You kimi wo hanasanai Sebone no ushiro no naka made dakishimetai!! |-| English= The end of the social season also marks the end of my dreams. Just then, on my silent heart, a robin comes to a halt. With its dowdy triple-time waltz, that little devil lures me, as I, already excited and boiling, swell up even more. Shh, hold your breath, and stay so until you've gone deeply into the forest. Ah, there, wavering and sparkling, is the Garden of Eden. Uh, your glittering lips. Oh, your two very delicate arms. Your collarbones are so smooth. Are you a sweet candy? Let's leave for the sky where the robins fly, even if 5,000 enemy troops are trying to block our path. Lovin' you, I will not let go of you. I want to embrace you tightly, all the way to your backside!! The social season begins only inside me. Just then, onto the perch tree of my heart, a robin flies down. My nearly blooming flower bud's Beaujolais nouveau wine is boiling up, seeping out, and about to erupt. Sleep, with my eyes closed. I'll forget about my sweet self. I'm doing a faltering and sparkling pose, here in this Wonderland. My fluttering peachy love, and your rose corsage... This smooth silk is actually your naked skin. Let's leave for the robins' paradise. The two of us will elope together, and our goal is the flowery chapel. are a robin, and I am a robin as well; I want to keep pecking all the way to the ends of this world. Shh, hold your breath, and stay so until you've gone deeply into the forest. Ah, there, wavering and sparkling, is the Garden of Eden. Uh, your glittering lips. Oh, your two very delicate arms. Your collarbones are so smooth. Are you a sweet candy? Or parfait? Let's leave for the sky where the robins fly, even if 50,000 enemy troops are trying to block our path. Lovin' you, I will not let go of you. I want to embrace you tightly, all the way into your backside!! Navigation Category:Character Songs